Jedipedia Diskussion:Offizielle Quellen
Abstimmung Pro *''Bel Iblis'' 13:55, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) *Admiral Ackbar 15:07, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) *Evtl könnte man noch ein paar Bilder dazu machen, etwa Logos von LucasBooks, LucasArts usw. Daran kann man auch erkennen, was eine offizielle Quelle ist. Pandora Diskussion 18:02, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) *Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:19, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) *Kal 's Holonetz 19:03, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:06, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 19:09, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) *'Mace Stevu'Jedichroniken' 19:30, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) Kontra Kommentare Kommt in die leeren Abschnitte noch was rein, oder war es das so? Das wär für eine Bewertung schon wichtig zu wissen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|'''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|''Peace is a lie]] 15:56, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) Lehnzitate und Lemmas Auch wenn ich zwar grundsätzlich von dieser Seite absolut überzeugt bin, so stört mich doch eine Sache und zwar diese Lehnzitat, Lehnlemma Lösung. Momentan ist es so, dass Zitate in einer vollständig unoffiziellen Weise übersetzt werden und dann im Einzelnachweis das Original vermerkt wird. Das find ich jedoch wahrlich nicht toll. So ist dieses ''selbstübersetzte in keiner Weise offiziell sondern auf offiziellen Material basierter Fanon, im Gegensatz zum Englischen. Dann bestehen die Lehnzitat-Artikel dann meist nur aus einem Einzelnachweis, nämlich dem Zitat, was dann in Super-Mini-Einzelnachweis-Abschnitte endet, die einfach nur unschön sind und wo man merkt, dass es nur aus Pflicht getan wurde. Zudem wurde dadurch, dass halt manchmal Zitate mit Einzelnachweisen eingebunden werden, die Kategorisierung von unbequellten Zitaten abgelehnt. Ich will jetzt nicht paranoia klingen, aber sowas wird wirklich mal nötig, da es hier mehr ungequellte Zitate gibt als man denkt. Daher würde ich vorschlagen, die Zitate einfach im Original auf englisch zu lassen. ICh mein, es ist nicht unser Problem, wenn Leute englisch nicht verstehen, zweitens ist nur das Englische offiziell und es ließe sich die Bequellung von Zitaten vereinfachen. Wenn jetzt diese Lehnzitate soooooooooo unheimlich wichtig sind, dann bin ich von mir aus auch bereit einen Kompromiss einzugehen, wo die englische Zitat vorgeht und die Eigenübersetzung ganz deutlich als solche markiert wird und nicht per Einzelnachweis eingebunden wird. Dasselbe gilt meiner Meinung nach auch für Lehnlemmas, wobei das dort mir etwas wichtiger ist: So ist es dort so, dass es nie einen Kwilaan-Raumhafen oder Winterquartiere der Tybis, sondern ausschließlich den Kwilaan Starport und Tybis Winter Quarters gab. Keiner wir nach sowas suchen, und die Leute denken schließlich, dass es so heißt, was aber defacto falsch ist. Daher wäre ich dafür, dass man englische Lemmas vor Eigenkreationen nimmt, und nur selbst erstellt, wenn weder auf deutsch noch auf englisch was bekannt ist. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:59, 12. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Diese zuletzt verlinkte Vorlage der Wookieepedia rührt meiner Meinung nach aus einem Vorlagenwahn her und ist völlig sinnlos. Ich finde nicht, dass bei Lehnübersetzungen irgendetwas vertuscht wird, wenn man es mit Einzelnachweisen belegt. Ganz im Gegenteil: Dieses Werkzeug erlaubt es uns doch nun, einzelne Referenzen gezielt und trotzdem relativ dezent zu platzieren. Ein englisches Zitat in einem Artikel ist für mich indiskutabel, denn wer hier Artikel ließt, der sollte nicht an einer Sprachbarriere daran gehindert werden, an die Informationen zu gelangen, die er haben möchte. Man kann annehmen, dass Leser, die ein Zitat nicht verstehen, meinen, es entgehen ihnen Informationen, die eben zum Artikel dazugehören. Wenn man es in den Einzelnachweisen als Lehnübersetzung angibt und auf die offizielle Quelle verweist, dann ist das Beleg genug. Nur weil wir den Vorlagenwahnsinn der Wookieepedia nicht unterstützen und schon gar nicht in irgendeiner Weise nachahmen wollen, heißt das nicht, dass wir Informationen gezielt verfälschen, vertuschen oder uns zurechtbiegen. Man muss nur nicht alles an den Artikelanfang stellen, denn es schadet mehr dem Layout und der Übersichtlichkeit, als das es wirklicht nützt. Im Übrigen stellt „verquellt“ in diesem Zusammenhang ein Unwort für mich da... es heißt doch „belegt“. Von „verquellen“ spricht man, wenn ein Gegenstand oder eine Materie aufquellt oder anschwillt. Oder sehe ich das falsch? Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:38, 12. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Anis Ausführungen stimme ich voll und ganz zu. Ich habe mir bei der Formulierung des betreffenden Abschnitts sehr wohl die möglichen Probleme vor Augen geführt und deshalb diese Regel entsprechend streng formuliert. Dies sollte natürlich auch in der Anwendung gerade von uns Stamm-Nutzern mit großer Quellenfülle genauestens überprüft werden. Außerdem ist gerade die Angabe des Originals mit Quelle und Seitenangabe '''verpflichtend', so können selbst Leute, die die Quelle nicht besitzen, den Wortlaut überprüfen und gegebenenfalls korrigieren oder entfernen. 22:49, 12. Feb. 2009 (CET) Nun, den Abschnitt habe ich nicht verfasst, sondern hat Ben, als ich ne Zeit lang nicht da war, hinzugefügt, nachdem er es (obwohl ich noch nicht fertig war) aus meinem Namensraum in den JP-Namensraum entfernt hat. Prinzipiell denk ich aber, das weiterhin so Sachen wie Trivialübersetzungen bzw. Übersetzungen von Zitaten, welche niemals eine dt. Quelle erhalten werden, erlaubt sein sollten.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:15, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) Blog von Leland Chee Ist das hier eine offizielle Quelle (Würde dann nämlich zu den fehlenden Jedi Artikel schreiben.)? Gruß Cad Bane ''Xanadu Blood'' | Aufträge 15:29, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ansich ja. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:16, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) Tippfehler? Ich wollte nur maö schnell fragen, ob in dem Abschnitt Was mache ich, wenn eine von mir verwendete Quelle dort schon steht? steht: „...diese Regeln halten und doch Fanon in einen Artikel einbauen...". Ist das eiin Tippfehler oder handelt es sich hier um ein Wort, welches mir noch nicht bekannt ist? Ich dachte da an Kanon. mfg Mace Window 16:31, 16. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Fanon bzw. Fan-Fiction = Von Fans erfundene Geschichten und Fakten, also Informationen, die nicht aus Offiziellen Quellen stammen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:54, 16. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::aaaaa ok.aber steht da nich das die erlaubt sind??MfG Mace Window 19:09, 17. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::ach ne da hab ich was verwechselt. MfG Mace Window 19:12, 17. Mai 2011 (CEST) Youtube Kann man auch Bilder die man von einem Video aus Youtube aufgenommen hat benutzen oder sind solche Bilder unerlaubt? OM5-173 15:10, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Fragst du nur oder hast du dies vor? Wenn letzteres schicke einen Link. Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 15:40, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC)